This invention relates to a resinous product. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a resinous product adapted to the preparation of high-solids protective coatings.
Solvent-based coatings systems are disadvantageous because evaporation of the solvent pollutes the environment. Also, the cost of the solvent represents a considerable proportion of the total cost of the system, so loss of the solvent is economically wasteful. In large installations, solvent recovery is feasible and often practiced, but large amounts of coatings are used in smaller installations where recovery is not practiced resulting in loss of the solvent and pollution of the environment.
Many schemes have been suggested to avoid the use of solvents. However, for one reason or another, they have not eliminated the need of a solvent-based system. Accordingly, there is a need for a coatings system high in solids content to minimize the volume of solvents used. However, high solids systems often are high in viscosity so that the liquid coating does not flow out on the article being coated, thus giving an unattractive finish. For example, conventional short oil alkyds are high in viscosity even when diluted to 50% with an aromatic solvent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a resinous product which can be applied with a minimum of solvent.